The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of support structures and suspension systems and, more particularly, to a suspension system that includes at least one connector element secured in a first direction between supported and supporting structures. Such a suspension system can also include a spring or actuator operatively connected with the at least one connector element. The spring or actuator can be operative to extend and contract in a second direction that is transverse to the first direction and thereby alter the distance between the supported and supporting structures in the first direction.
The subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular application and use in conjunction with components for wheeled vehicles, and will be shown and described herein with reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is also amenable to use in other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary. For example, the subject matter of the present disclosure could be used in connection with pressurized gas reservoirs of non-wheeled vehicles and/or support structures associated with industrial machinery, components thereof and/or other such equipment. Accordingly, the subject matter of the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to use associated with pressurized gas systems of wheeled vehicles.
In some cases, it has been deemed desirable to reduce the overall weight of motor vehicles, such as to improve fuel efficiency and/or to increase the transportable payload for the same gross weight vehicle. Reducing the weight of one or more components of a suspension system of vehicles, such as those supporting an operator or operator compartment (e.g., cab) can be one contributing factor to achieving such a goal. In many cases, conventional suspension systems have been designed and constructed from metal materials to provide desired performance characteristics, such as strength, rigidity, and robustness of connection with the associated components and/or structures. Reducing the size of such components could be useful in contributing to the reduced weight of a vehicle suspension system, such as has been described above. However, it has been recognized that such size reductions can, in some cases, result in a corresponding reduction in performance.
Notwithstanding the widespread usage and overall success of conventional designs for suspension systems that are known in the art, it is believed that a need exists to meet these competing goals while still retaining comparable or improved performance, ease of manufacture, ease of assembly, ease of installation and/or reduced cost of manufacture, and/or otherwise advancing the art of support structures and suspension systems associated therewith.